


Pomp and Ceremony

by FleetingDesires



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetingDesires/pseuds/FleetingDesires
Summary: Five years after the war.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Pomp and Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Partial fill of a prompt from CRkinkmeme.

Just before the clock struck seven, Essek floated out of his temporary office at the Kryn Embassy in Rexxentrum. For the first time in a week, the office space was quiet, while faint strains of music floated in through the window from the ballroom several floors below.

It has been five years since the Dwendalian Empire and the Kryn Dynasty forged an uneasy peace; three since the Mighty Nein were hailed as heroes not only of the Dynasty, but of the entire continent of Wildemount following their defeat of the Chained Oblivion. Five years of peacetime rule in the two nations, of king and queen learning to trust the other, of full trade and a shared prosperity. Tonight, the Embassy is hosting the first joint celebration of peace, with a truly astounding congregation of household names in attendance.

Essek had spent the past months on the immense task of coordinating with his Empire counterpart, the Augenmaster, on not just security, but also on the minefield of diplomatic etiquette. Needless to say, he was just about ready to go into the Light, and would already have done so if he had a less trustworthy partner to work with.

Everything that could have been done, had been done, and it was now out of the hands of the Augenmaster and the Shadowhand. All that was left to do was to attend the ball.

Descending the last flight of stairs, he surveyed the mostly empty lobby of the Embassy, finding his husband stood patiently by a wall, observing the security officials. He was extra handsome tonight; as it was a state function, he was dressed in the formal style and colours of the King's courtiers, with a half-mantle over one shoulder, the design of the fabric complementary to his own. It secured a cape that matched his cloak, a midnight blue threaded through with flowing embroidery in gold.

This moment of pause to ogle his husband gave the other man enough time to spot Essek, as well. He grinned appreciatively at him, holding out a hand as he approached. "You look wonderful, _liebling_."

"And you as well, my light." Essek pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Is everything alright?" he asked, making his own quick scan of the security.

"Everything seems to be going smoothly, though I won't lie, I've got my component pouch with me."

Essek chuckled. "If for no other reason than to break up a fight amongst the attendees of the ball. Speaking of, it should be starting up pretty soon. To the wolves' den, shall we?"

The Augenmaster nodded, and they traversed the short hallway to the entrance of the ballroom, handing their cards to the masters of ceremonies.

After a beat, he nodded, throwing open the doors to the ballroom, and bellowed. "Essek Thelyss-Widogast of Den Thelyss, Shadowhand to the Bright Queen, accompanied by Caleb Thelyss-Widogast of the Mighty Nein, Augenmaster and Councillor to the Crown."

Essek's eyes sparkled in the prismatic light thrown by an enormous chandelier as they looked around the ballroom, where on the ground courtiers of King Dwendal and head of Dens mingled — or warily tried to do so, anyway — while on the far end, atop twin thrones sat the Bright Queen and King Dwendal side by side, looking in their direction having had their conversation interrupted by their entrance. Giving Caleb's hand a squeeze, he gently led them in front of the thrones.

"My Queen," he murmured, while Caleb made his own greetings to his King, before they greeted the other's ruler. "We hope the ball's presentation is to your satisfaction?"

"Ms Lavorre does live up to her reputation. I am pleased, Shadowhand, and I believe I can speak for King Dwendal as well in thanking the both of you for your work in arranging this celebration."

The King nodded his assent, and continued, "Very much so. One hopes that you will enjoy the party, though our nobility seem incapable of utilising their formidable skills of diplomacy on each other." He scanned the room with a vaguely disapproving look at his gentry, his gaze sharpening as he spotted one of them stalking away from what must have been a tense conversation. He sighed as he watched, returning his focus to the pair in front of him. "Well, let us live in the hope that wine, dancing, and music will lighten their spirits."

Just then, the doors to the ballroom were thrown open again, revealing a rather large group behind the master of ceremonies. "Beauregard Lionett of the Mighty Nein, Archivist of the–"

"Oh, just introduce us together or we'll be here all night." Beau rolled her eyes and swept past the master of ceremonies.

"–of the Cobalt Soul," the MC spluttered on, and after a brief pause, "accompanied by esteemed members of the Mighty Nein, Heroes of the Dynasty, courtiers and ambassadors to King Dwendal."

The rest of the party followed closely behind Beau, Jester and Veth squealing excitedly to one another, while Caduceus paused by the MC. "That was quick thinking, to find a group introduction. Yeah, well done." He patted the man on the arm as he went towards his party, who were already making a beeline to the nearest waiter carrying wine.

The Queen suppressed a laugh and said, "The presence of the Mighty Nein will help in that regard; in any case, we are in for a delightful evening, I think."

"Yes, one does think so," the King murmured, watching the colourful party wind their way through the crowd. Upon noticing the blue tiefling waving excitedly at the mages before him, he added, "Take up your position, Augenmaster. I won't keep you too long as your friends seem eager to confer."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Caleb released his hold on Essek, as his Queen gave him similar orders. They both moved to stand beside the thrones of their respective rulers as the Mighty Nein approached to make their greetings. Jester bounced excitedly as pleasantries were exchanged, until she was finally given permission to open the ball.

" _Finaaaally_ ," she groaned, motioning to Veth, who at some point, had slipped away unnoticed to stand by the band. Using thaumaturgy to amplify her voice, she announced, "Thank you all for coming to join in the first joint peace celebration. It's going to be so good, you guys! And for our First Dance, opening the dance floor, King Eidys Dwendal and Bright Queen Leylas Kryn!"

The music swelled as the rulers took to the floor, sweeping around in an elegant waltz as nobility watched with various levels of approval and disapproval. After a minute or so, the floor remained empty save for the pair, and Jester hissed _sotto voce_ , "Caleb! Essek! Go dance so other people will join in!"

The pair nodded, shedding cape and cloak respectively. Meeting in front of the thrones, Caleb extended a hand. "May I have this dance, Shadowhand Thelyss-Widogast?"

Essek dropped his spell, laughing as his feet touched the floor and the stark height difference that was now between them. It never ceased to amuse him. Putting his hand into his husband's, he said, "Lead on, Augenmaster Thelyss-Widogast."

As they strode on the floor, grateful looks were shot their way by the twirling rulers. Stepping into Caleb's arms, Essek murmured with a twinkle in his eyes, "Let's show them how it's really done, shall we?" He winked, letting Caleb take the lead as they twirled around, the unofficial seconds-in-command of their respective nations presenting an enchanting sight of a genuine union of life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but had no idea where to take it. I still don't. I really just wanted an excuse to double-barrel the shit out of their names, lol. 
> 
> If you want to see more in this story, please prompt me - it might just get my muses going!


End file.
